An extensive number of various types of cable connectors have been designed since the initial use of electricity prior to the turn of the century. Many types are still in use in some form. The most common initial design that is in use today is a type that was first patented in the mid-twenties. This type includes a screw that is tightened once the cable or electrical wire is in place. The electrical cable is fed into a hole or slot in a junction box through an oversized fitting that has provision for receiving a screw. In the early design the screw was configured to press directly against the electrical cable. This presented problems with the screw penetrating the insulation covering on the wire.
Presently, one screw type securement is where the screw tightens a clamp that presses against the wire covering. The screw is normally fitted into the wall of a junction box and pulls the clamp closer to the wall of a junction box and pulls the clamp closer to the wall as the screw is tightened. These clamps are designed so that even at their tightest when the screw pulls a portion of the clamp against the wall, there is a space between the portion of the clamp pressing against the wire and the wall of the junction box.
In more recent years, there have been several patents that involve snap type fittings. The snap type fittings typically are constructed of several pieces including a barrel shaped fitting with separate sleeves or collars formed of spring steel. The spring steel collars typically have tangs protruding from their outer circumference.
As the snap type fittings are constructed of several pieces, the complexity of the fitting is increased. A need exists for a simple, one-piece snap-in electrical connector.